The Thunderstorm
The Storm (Thunderstorm) is a fictional episode not to be confused with the original "the storm" Synopsis Gumball, Darwin and Remy go to the state of Oklahoma for an unknown reason Plot in the airport, Gumball was shocked to hear that they are going to Oklahoma, Remy said "if want to know all about me, you gotta go to my formal home, gumball said it better be worth it, Darwin asked what is gonna happen, Gumball said that they are going to Oklahoma, Darwin replies by saying"i heard it was very stormy for most of the year"Remy asked if they had the luck with them, gumball said "i guess, so they go'ed to the airplane and arrived. Remy welcomed Gumball and Darwin said it is still very rural, then the screen shows the rural towns, gumball finds a motel, luckily Remy has enough money to afford 2 days, they all watch television until hearing a roar of thunder, Gumball asked what was that, where is it coming from, Darwin said to Gumball to look at the window, and called him big head, Gumball said there was a big cloud, they think a storm is forming, Gumball said that this must be the bad side of Oklahoma, Remy said its the bad side, Gumball said that they must prepare, or that storm is gonna be the death of them. Darwin says all the things that can happen during a storm, Gumball said how he became a bit smart, Darwin said that he wanted Remy to feel more welcome to the school, Remy says "thanks for the effort, i guess"Darwin says the worst case scenario and a drumroll is heard, they became curious for a second, then he says tries to spell tornado but fail, then they prepare. Lightning strikes start to appear as thunder catches up, gumball became bored, Darwin said that they can watch the storm, Gumball said it was a good idea, Remy had no choice but to join them, Gumball notices a rotating cloud from the storm, Darwin said how far is it, Gumball guessed 2 to 3 miles, Darwin said that that's okay, Remy says that a funnel cloud has formed, Gumball didn't care and they hear sounds of a freight train and a sonic jet, Gumball said how did they hear that even though there's no train, Darwin and Remy replies that that is one of the most common sounds of a tornado, Gumball thought it was sarcasm, Remy says that its true. as the tornado comes nearer to them, gumball said to outrun it by a car, Darwin said they can't drive, Gumball said to hope for the best, they start running, Remy thinks the best way to escape a tornado is to go out of the way, they start moving east, the place the tornado wont affect, Gumball says they're too slow. Darwin replies"does that mean we are gonna die from debris, Remy says to just run, they go far enough the tornado and ask's Remy some personal questions. first, gumball questioned, why would your parents decide to live in such a nightmare state, Remy doesn't know yet, then Gumball asked why is his fur yellow, Remy said its to show Oklahoma's bad climate, Darwin said the storm is weakening, Darwin says that they shall go now cause he said he hates rural places, gumball first says that they shall never do anything like this again, everyone agrees At home, the wattersons watch the news report about a tornado that hitted Oklahoma yesterday, Gumball and Darwin is suprised to hear that. Ends Transcript {we don’t like it} Gumball-We are going to Oklahoma?! Remy-Yes, if you want to know all about me, you gotta go to my formal home Gumball-Fine, this better be worth it Darwin-What’s gonna happen, Gumball Gumball-Remy wants us to go to his formal home Remy-Oklahoma Darwin-I heard it was very stormy at most of the year Remy-we have the luck with us, right? Gumball-I guess so Remy-Great go to the airplane {Oklahoma sucks} and Darwin arrive at Oklahoma Remy-Welcome, to Oklahoma Gumball-not so bad, at all Remy Darwin-still it’s very rural Gumball-look motel, Remy, have some money? Remy-about 500 dollars view of the rural town is shown {The Storm’s formation} Darwin and Remy is in a motel, watching television News Man-a outbreak of tornadoes is spreading across the state of Oklahoma, please go to the nearest place you can protect- turns of the t.v all hear a roaring sound of thunder Gumball-what’s that, where is it coming from!? Darwin-look at the window, big head looks at the window Gumball-what? Big cloud is right there Remy and Darwin-a storm is forming Gumball-this is the bad side of Oklahoma I guess Remy-yep, it’s the bad side Gumball-well, we better start preparing, or that storm is the death of us Darwin-Gumballs right, we need to prepare before something worse happens, strong winds, downbursts or the worst case scenario Gumball-What and why are you so smart Darwin-I thought of being like Remy and make him more welcome to the school Remy-well, thanks for the effort I guess Darwin-The worse case scenario is drumroll from a mysterious source was heard, they become curious for a second Darwin-The T.O.R.N.A.D.E no a T.O.N.R no a T.O.R.N.D Gumball-you mean Tornado Darwin-yep {Preparing….and watching} and Darwin are done preparing for the storm, then lightning strikes start to appear Gumball-im bored, can we do something? Darwin-we watch it Gumball-good idea Remy-Seriously, I have no choice Darwin-Sure Darwin and Remy starts Watching the storm {when there’s funnels, there’s tornadoes} notices a spiraling movement in a portion of the cloud Gumball-Darwin, what does it mean when theres somekind of rotating cloud there Darwin-how far is it Gumball-2 to 3 miles, I guess Darwin-that’s ok Gumball-What Remy-A funnel cloud has formed Gumball-so what start hearing sounds of a freight train and a sonic jet Gumball-there is no train here, why are we hearing trains Darwin and Remy-because for most of the time, that’s the sound of the tornado Gumball-your talking sarcasm right guys, guys?? Remy-no, its true {better start panicking} forming tornado is heading straight to them Gumball-it’s in us, get a car Darwin-we can’t drive Gumball-damn it, well hope for the best start running Remy-the best way, I think to escape a tornado is to go out of the way of the tornado Gumball-good idea start walking east Later Gumball-we’re too slow Darwin-so does that mean we are gonna die from debris Remy-just run! get exhausted Gumball-I think we are far enough Darwin-yep we are far enough {questions} Gumball-why did your parents even decided to live in this nightmare state Remy-don’t know yet Gumball-why is your fur yellow Remy-I did that to show Oklahoma’s bad climate Darwin-the storm is weakening Darwin-lets go home, I hate rural country’s Gumball-first, lets agree never do this thing ever again one says agree home News Man-the state of Oklahoma has been hit by a crazy tornado, destroying 1500 homes and killing 436. and Darwin was surprised ends Trivia * This episode was originally named "The storm" Characters Major * Gumball * Darwin * Remy Supporting * News Man Minor * Anais * Richard * Nicole * Orange Woman * Billy * Sphere Citizens Gallery Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Season 3